Fright Night
by XxDr.McCoyxX
Summary: A song-fic for the song "This is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson. Don't worry, I still plan on doing something for Halloween, just not this. Pfffft- Hahaha. Second One-Shot. Rated T.


**Heya! THIS, my sadly not wolf friend, is my songfic for an epic song "This Is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson. I CAN NOT stop watching/listening to a Soul Eater tribute with that song. I suggest you listen to the song while reading this, though. It really... Brings it to life.**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. L, the minions and stuff, Nintendo does. Also, I don't own "This Is Halloween", but I don't know who does. Sorry!**

**Without further ado, please R&R and Let's a-go!**

A young man walked down a dark alley-way. Dogs barking and police sirens wailed a far ways off.

**_Boys and girls of every age,_**

The man jumped when a garbage can was knocked over. He turned to find the culprit was a sandy alley-cat.

**_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_**

He turned around to see a ghostly image of himself, quietly floating in between the buildings.

**_Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!_**

Outside of the alley-way waited a large man with thick arms. He looked around as people set out jack o' lanterns on their doorstep and young toads ran around with bags full of candy.

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkin screams in the dead of night!_**

**_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene! "Trick or Treat" 'till the neighbors gonna die of fright!_**

The man ran forward, but tripped and fell into some large black hole-like crevice in the earth. Just before falling to his death, he looked up and screamed at the sight before him.

**_It's our town, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween..._**

**_I am the one hiding under your bed; teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_**

The sight before the poor man had brightly glowing eyes that were redder than his own drop of blood. It sharp teeth glistened with saliva. The man fell into the nothingness screaming, and the evil monster jumped in after him, snarling like a deranged beast.

The other man looked into the alley to see nothing. He shrugged and crossed the street to meet two other ladies. One had green skin to match her pig-tailed green hair. She was wearing a fluffy pink blouse and a matching skirt. The lady next to her had blue skin and pink hair that was in a bun. She was wearing a white blouse and light blue caprees. The trio walked down the street together nonchantantly. The green-skinned girl quickly snapped her head to where she thought she had seen a shadow move. The burly one assured her otherwise and they continued walking.

**_I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!_**

Suddenly, the trio heard a group of kids scream in terror and run way. They turned around to see a strange looking glob of shadow. Slowly, the monster slid its snaky blade-like fingers out of its hiding place as if it were reaching out to them. It slid its head out as well. They were surprised to discover it was wearing a mask, much like a goalie mask, and had long black hair. Crawling through its hair, though, were thousands of black spiders. The youngest girl screamed and they all took off running. The sooner they were home, the better.

**_This is Halloween; this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween..._**

**_In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song._**

The creature had begun to give chase. The blue girl tripped on a pumpkin.

**_In this town, don't we love it now; everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_**

She got up quickly and tried to catch up with her friends. The strongest reached their large castle first and opened the door for the green girl, closing it after he had entered. They kept running down the halls until they reached their separate quarters. The blue girl kept running and banged her fists on the door. The creature caught up to her, grinning madly, and slashed her back. The girl grunted in pain and fell to the ground, leaving her to be just simple prey to the monster.

**'_Round that corner man, hiding in the trashcan, something's waiting and how you'll SCREAM!_**

**_This is Halloween, red n' black and slimy green._**

The young green-haired sat shivering in her room, still scared by that... thing they encountered.

**_Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine._**

She couldn't get the screams of those frightened children out of her head either.

**_Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice._**

She looked up to the full moon and smiled; it was always so relaxing.

**_Rise with the moon in the dead of night._**

More children screaming filled the air, but, as she had noted, were screams of joy and laughter.

**_Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween..._**

She let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding in.

**_I am the clown with a tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace!_**

Her bed jostled and she fell over. From under bed was sliding a strange creature with symbols covering its face.

**_I am the "who" when you call "who's there"..._**

She looked around franticly and whispered, "Who's there?"

**_I am the wind blowing through your hair..._**

The room was suddenly filled with an icy chill. She shivered in fear and to the sudden cold. The moon suddenly became dark, as if a shadow was looming over it.

**_I am the shadow of the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_**

**_This is Halloween; this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween..._**

**_Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!_**

The monster growled and ripped out from under the bed.

**_That's our job, but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween!_**

**_In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_**

The young girl was lying face-up as the creature slunk forward. She opened her eyes in time to scream loudly and the creature to sink its teeth into her face and rip it off.

**_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_**

**_And scream like a banshee_**

**_Make you jump out of your SKIN!_**

**_This is Halloween, everybody SCREAM._**

**_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?_**

A man in a white cloak with dark blue skin came floating down the hallway very quickly. He had heard a scream and came to investigate.

**_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch._**

**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin king, NOW!_**

He man peeked into the room to see a dead human-like creature lying on the floor and an unknowing girl with a symbol covered face. She turned to the man and hissed, her long tongue sliding out.

**_This is Halloween; this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween..._**

The man whipped around to find a young man with solid glowing red eyes, long, glistening sharp teeth and a smaller blue skinned woman with long pink hair that had spiders crawling through it. Her long, blade-like fingers were sharper than anything he had ever seen.

**_In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song._**

The other girl barged through the door and now he was truly surrounded. They came ever closer, and the man gave one final scream as they pounced.

**_La, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la, wheeeee! Ahahaha!_**


End file.
